


Entertain me!

by ladynaserath



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Champion - Freeform, Dancing, Don’t copy to another site, Entertainment, Falling for him, Fluff, Galra prisoner, M/M, Power Dynamics, galra gladiator arena, night club, night life, promises not threats, shotor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynaserath/pseuds/ladynaserath
Summary: Loud music, flashing lights, and smoke that looks like it would be produced from a fog machine, but it has a purple tint to it.These are the first things Shiro notices about the place he has been taken.





	Entertain me!

Loud music, flashing lights, and smoke that looks like it would be produced from a fog machine, but it has a purple tint to it. All around him others are dancing, but some of them are humanoid and others are not. This place... it seams to be an alien night club...Its crazy how similar... but different it is to the ones back on Earth.

Shiro feels a strong hand on the side of his face. It Moves his head so that he is no longer looking off to the side. Both actions pulls the Human's attention back to the Alien in front of him.

The Galran moves closer to Shiro so he can be heard over the loud music. "Not trying to look for an escape root are you, Champion?" There is a smirk on his face and Shiro would love nothing more then to wipe it off that smug face of his.

However, he simply shakes his head and replies. "No, I am Not. I was just looking."

The Galran narrows his eyes a little, " Good... and for your sake I suggest you keep it that way. Any attempt would be futile with Me... this close... " he runs a hand down Shiro’s chest. "to you... and with two, of my Generals near buy and the others, in the ship just outside."

The Human grabs his wrist and removes it from his chest. "I am Aware of all that." The Galran smirks at him again and frees his wrist from his grasp. Then wraps his arms around Shiro’s neck, "Good. Now will you Dance with me or continue just to stand there, like someone who does not know where the beat is?... Unless... you don't actually know how to find a beat?"

Shiro narrows his eyes at him "No, I can find the beat just fine."

"Good. Then Dance with me." The Galran's tone is less of a request this time. Then after a tick or two, "Unless you would rather go back to the Arena and entertain me there?"

Shiro's eyes widen, "No!" The Galran narrows his eyes. "No what?" The Human lets out a sigh that can't be heard over the music. "No. My Prince, I do not wish to go back." Lotor nods, "As long as you do what I ask, I will not have you entertain me there. Besides, if I really was looking for that kind of entertainment I would not have cleaned you up and brought you here. The least you could do is dance with me."

Shiro thinks for a tick or two then sighs again. He begins to dance a little with the Prince, deciding there are worse things that Prince Lotor could ask him to do. A small smile of satisfaction appears on the Galran's face. Shiro feels his heart skip a beat as he looks at... and dances with Prince Lotor.

The Champion continues to dance and even starts to relax a tiny bit, getting into it even more now. Shiro tries to ignore the fact that the more he watches the Prince the more he likes it. Prince Lotor’s movements have always been graceful and fluid even when he is fighting. So the fact that he is a good dancer should not surprise the Human this much.

The Main thing that does him in though. Is when the Prince turns away from him and begins to grind on him. Running his hands up and down Shiro's thighs. He also gets a face full of Prince Lotor’s hair.

The Champion instinctively and without fully thinking things through. Leans in and inhales Lotor's sent. He also brings one hand up to play in the white hair. While the other hand moves up and down the Prince's arm lightly touching him with his fingertips. Shiro has also started to get a little hard, but this does not fully register with Shiro. Until... Lotor grinds down on him lowering himself closer to the ground and then comes back up again making sure to use his ass properly. This Causes the Champion to take a sharp inhale of breath and close his eyes a little.

The Prince continues to grind on him but turns his head to speak, "Am I right... in thinking that you are both enjoying yourself... and that you find me attractive, Champion?" Lotor repeats his action from earlier causing Shiro to gasp again.

The Human grips the strands of white hair in his hand tight and does not answer him. Shiro does not want to admit it, but he thinks... he does find this infuriating and gorgeous creature in front of him attractive.

Growing impatient the Prince drags his claws into the Human's thigh. "I'm waiting..." Shiro hisses at the pain but still does not answer. Lotor repeats his earlier action again causing the human to gasp. "I suggest you answer me unless you want me to find another way to be entertained." 

Shiro knows that the Prince will stay true to his word and follow through with his threat. So, he rubs Prince Lotor's arm... and inhales his scent again before replying, "Yes...and I think...I may be attracted... to you, My Prince."

Lotor lets a light smile play across his lips. Then turns and faces the Human, wrapping his arms around the Champion’s neck. Then moves one hand to play with Shiro’s short hair. "Good." The Prince then leans into the Human even more. Pressing his body against Shiro’s and he can feel that Prince Lotor is hard too... Before he can fully process that, Lotor pulls on his hair making his head tilt up. Then he leans down and kisses the Champion. At first Shiro is shocked but after a few ticks he relaxes, wrapping his arms around the Prince's waist and kisses him back.

Shiro has no idea what this means for the future, but he is just enjoying the here and the now. Kissing and Dancing with Prince Lotor all night long is something he could get used to. He does not even think of what the morning may bring. One thing that does cross his mind, is that he would be willing to provide this type of entertainment for the Prince as often as he likes. Shiro intends to tell him this after the night is over...

~~

Lady Naserath

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head as I was driving home from work and listening to club music... It's just little something that played out in my head. I hope you liked it as much as I do.


End file.
